wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rifleman (Warcraft III)
The brave Dwarven Riflemen have faithfully protected their mountain kingdom of Khaz Modan for hundreds of years. Yet they have once again offered their weapons and skills to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Using the legendary Single-shot Blunderbuss Longrifles, Riflemen are excellent marksmen and can shoot both land based and airborne opponents. Information Learn how to use ranged units with unit control. It's very important to research upgrades. If you're mostly doing damage to the enemy research the damage upgrades first, then follow up with the armor upgrades. If you're both taking damage and dishing it out alternate between armor and damage upgrades. You should always get the Long Rifles upgrade when using Riflemen. Rush to it as soon as possible. You can build some Riflemen to add to your army or focus entirely on them with a Hero. This can be risky in 1 vs. 1s but very easy in 2 vs. 2, 3 vs. 3, and 4 vs. 4. The Paladin is a good choice with the Riflemen because he can heal them with Holy Light. His Devotion Aura can also give them armor making it more difficult for the enemy to kill them. Riflemen are very weak against Melee Units that are attacking them so keep Melee units away. If a Rifleman is attacked by a Melee unit, instruct that Rifleman to run away and keep running until they give up chase. Riflemen are great against light armor units since they do 200% damage to them. This can make Riflemen useful against such units as Gryphons, Wind Riders, Frost Wyrms, and Chimaera. Riflemen have long range,which makes them effective in supporting Knights and Footmen. Upgrades ;Long Rifles :Increases the range of the Rifleman's attack by 20. ;Black Gunpowder :Increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Refined Gunpowder ::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Imbued Gunpowder :::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: ;Studded Leather Armor :Increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :;Reinforced Leather Armor ::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :: ::;Dragonhide Leather Armor :::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. :: Manual description The manual differs from the Battle.net version in just a sentence. While the manual says: "...protected their mountain kingdom of Khaz Modan ever since the battle of Grim Batol.", Battle.net says: "...protected their mountain kingdom of Khaz Modan for hundreds of years.". World Editor description :Highly skilled sharpshooter, effective against air units. Can gain the Long Rifles upgrade. In game-quotes Shoot the ghoul! Aye sir! Kill it now you sod! For Ironforge! Fire! I've got beasts at my sights! For Khaz Modan! Work the body! Aye. Ya have a target? Okie. I'll take care of it. Gallery rifleman.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Bronzebeard dwarves